Sin Palabras
by Mikeas
Summary: El silencio es don de los Dioses, pero entregado a los humanos para permitirles descubrir el secreto que esconden las palabras. Tal vez crean que no es elocuente de mi parte, pero para mí, el silencio es más que una forma de vida. Es la forma de acercarme


**Sin Palabras.**

"Los ojos casi ciegos de mi asombro,

junto al asombro de perderte y no morir."

Enrique Santos Discépolo

Hipnotismo…sí, la sensación mas maravillosa y tortuosa además del amor humano, y la menos experimentada en los últimos tiempos.

Siempre me pregunté si es por falta de tiempo al andar de un lado al otro , o la simple falta de sutileza en la pequeñez de las cosas que nos hacen maravillarnos con algo efímero.

Durante mis escasos momentos de lucidez, creo que puedo afirmar que me maravillé demasiado y muy rápido; me dejé arrebatar la autonomía para dejar que aquella vanguardia sentimental me hiciese ir recorriendo las calles frías, solo para poder deslumbrar junto a mis ojos la sensación de estar vivo.

No es nada difícil perderse, pero nos resulta tan insatisfactorio descubrir que la pérdida no trajo mas que vacío y desilusión, el objeto anhelado no reluce aquel brillante y ahora solo el barro por debajo es lo que descubrimos tras los trozos rotos de lo que fue un tesoro.

Muchas veces me pregunté si vale la pena el sueño, si no es un error perderme y depender de mi perdida, pero cada vez que el hipnotismo me ataca no hago más que justificar mis actos mediocres como un "podría…" Si, "podría" es mi palabra secreta para justificarme, para esconder la inmovilidad, mi estado de idiotez extrema cuando tengo frente a mis ojos aquello, lo que por primera vez me hizo descubrir el arte que magos logran con ciertas falsedades.

Esto es real...tan real que es imposible de alcanzar, y creo que esa es la razón principal por la que permanezco expectante, atento, ansioso por una migaja que caiga de la mesa.

El vino se derramó de mis labios hace mucho tiempo ya, perdí todo mas allá del hipnotismo por aquello que me ata y a la vez me destierra de mi propio cuerpo, de mi insignificante vida tras aquella sonrisa que luce tan perdida ante mis manos.

"Un estado entre la vigilia y el sueño…"

-¿Cuándo empezas a trabajar?-dijo aquel muchacho de cabello negro y engominado, mientras se detenía en la esquina. El semáforo había cambiado

-Empiezo el lunes, estoy muy emocionado- el cuello de su camisa blanca se agitaba doblegándose ante la primavera- Es perfecto para mí, estoy seguro.

Las luces hicieron retomar el paso y atento prosiguió observando y escuchando, hipnotizado con aquello como hacía años… como el primer día.

Sus ojos intentaban enfocar un poco mejor y debiendo sostenerse el foquillo con la mano, se les acercó intentando que su presencia permaneciese como hace años. Nula.

-Y si, ya sos depotólogo y vas a poder guiarlos bien- los ojos de aquel muchacho sonrieron.

- ¡Seguro que sí! No lo dudes, tengo tiempo para entrenar y trabajar con los chicos. – La mano en su bolsillo delantero se deslizó hacia el trasero para sacar la billetera de cuero

- Bueno Yohei, nos vemos. Te prometo llamarte…

-si, como siempre…y todavía espero sentado Hana.- Lo abrazó con fuerza, el tren venía y no podía perderlo o tendría que esperar 20 minutos más.

Su cabellera rojiza había desaparecido tras las puertas de vidrio, sus ojos almendrados iban entrecerrándose ya con algo de cansancio mientras el movimiento obligaba a su cuerpo a tomar asiento rápidamente.

El reloj marcaba las 22hs, y si bien nunca había sido alguien de temprano acostar, no se destacaba por trasnochar demasiado; era una de las responsabilidades de ser deportista.

Dormir lo justo y necesario, comer balanceadamente y hacer ejercicio diariamente. Era todo lo necesario para el…

"Conmemoramos hoy su desaparición, el secuestro ya esta fuera de las opciones habiendo pasado 4 años desde el hecho. No se descarta la muerte aunque el cuerpo no fue hallado. Se rumorea que el famoso basketbolista Rukawa Kaede desapareció exactamente un día como hoy, 1 de Enero".

Los ojos pardos observaron repentinamente la pantalla suspendida en la mitad del vagón. ¿Tanto había pasado ya? 4 años desde que había desaparecido el kitsune, y 6 pasaron desde que se había ido de Japón.

Siempre se había negado a visitar una tumba vacía a pesar que todos los demás lo hacían, era denigrante…

Cruzó una pierna encima de la otra ,su cuello moreno y estilizado se iba descubriendo mientras su nariz buscaba dirección hacia la ventana.

El azul de las aguas siempre lo distraía en el mismo momento del viaje, era como si ese tramo fuese mas bello que los demás…pero también más solitario.

Las olas rompían con fuerza aquella noche, el sonido era abrumados pero de cierto modo lo tranquilizaba…Sí, era el azul oscuro del mar, la profundidad que lo hacía perderse sin preocuparse por nada más.

Su vida estaba encaminada, tenía trabajo, hacía lo que amaba; pero siempre parecía faltarle algo. Esa era la sensación amarga que había tenido desde hace años albergada en la boca y no podía borrarse.

La pregunta había rondado tantas veces que no había podido dejar de armas posibilidades al respecto, la soledad o la simple ansiedad del ser humano por tener mas y más….pero ninguna era lo suficientemente convincente.

La picazón le hizo perder atención en el paisaje, por alguna razón nunca había podido acostumbrarse a llevarlo y había intentado todos los metales, pero no era para el.

"Kaede Rukawa siempre fue reconocido, elegido uno de los mejores cinco jugadores de Kanagawa siendo joven, transcurrió sus estudios en la escuela Shohoku."

Nuevamente sus ojos en la pantalla, una antigua foto del equipo aparecía enmarcada y no podía evitar la amargura en su rostro.

"En ese entonces aún no estaba expuesta su homosexualidad, cosa que él mismo daría a conocer en un comunicado tiempo antes de su desaparición".

Un golpe fuerte de su puño contra el asiento sobresaltó al único pasajero además de él en el vagón, seguramente estaría dormido porque iba con una enorme capucha puesta.

Le molestaba tanto que dijeran esas tonterías… ¿Por qué no lo dejaban en paz? No estaba muerto, lo sabía…o mejor dicho, quería creerlo.

Todo había sido demasiado repentino y si bien Rukawa nunca se había comunicado con ellos después de su partida para Estados Unidos, todos seguían su carrera. El gordito siempre había dicho que el kitsune era su orgullo y el de toda Kanagawa, y había tenido razón.

Se había destacado desde que había puesto un pié en la cancha, su primer partido en la NBA había sido glorioso y las ofertas de todos los equipos habían llovido sin problema.

Su rostro había aparecido en numerosos comerciales pero el siempre había admirado un comercial en particular. Lo recordaba muy bien.

"Soy Rukawa Kaede y no tengo intenciones de caerle bien a nadie, solo digo lo que quiero y no me importa si me escuchan. El Sida nos afecta a todos…"

Eso había sido todo y tal vez había sido lo mas largo que había escuchado salir de los labios del Kitsune…si, siempre se había creído importante…

"Última parada, Yokohama. Se les ruega bajar del tren"

Cansado había descendido, sus piernas largas y cansadas parecían pesarle toneladas y esa molesta picazón en la mano empezaba a ponerlo de mal humor.

Siempre era así cuando volvía a casa y recordaba lo que lo esperaba. Tal vez había sido un error pero lo único bueno había sido ella…

-Papá!!- los bracitos aforrándose a sus piernas le hicieron sonreír y niña de ojos miel y cabellos marrones alzo sus manos para pedir que la levantara.

El pelirrojo lo hizo sin dudar y besando su frente, esperó que ella saliese también.

-Llegaste tarde para la comida- la voz femenina y casi chillona había interrumpido el momento.

-Si, perdón. Se me hizo tarde, Haruko- sus labios suaves se apoyaron sobre la mejilla de la mujer cuando ella había cerrado los ojos esperando aquel cálido beso que hacía años había desaparecido.

-Está la comida preparada, solamente metela en el micro-sus pies pequeños subieron las escaleras de madera mientras la pequeña observaba a su papá acercarse a la cocina casi en penumbras.

El anilló descansó sobre la mesada de la cocina, el sarpullido empezaba a doler…

La ventana encontró sus ojos y en silencio se ocultó con la vista fija. Sus ojos azules permanecieron estáticos en la espalda fuerte que lentamente iba sacándose la camisa para colgarla en la silla. Siempre era lo mismo, como un ritual…

El llegaba tarde, ella esperaba ansiosa en la cama que el llegase pero solamente se dormía con las manos frías. El iba después, cansado y con la amargura impregnada.

El ya no estaba….

Rukawa deslizó un dedo sobre el vidrio algo empañado, él estaba sentado de espaldas tomando su té mientras hacía dar vueltas el anillo tal vez deseando aceptarlo o perderlo. A veces no podía saber lo que pensaba, pero sí que no la amaba.

Hipnotizado había quedado desde que lo había visto y el único modo de seguir de ese modo era desaparecer, perderse y que lo perdieran, para poder en silencio vivir con el sin que lo sepa. Sí, en silencio las imágenes son mas bellas y el temor a la perdida es mas joven.

Hanamichi nunca se quebraría, era de oro sólido…

Fin

N.A: Bueno, es corto pero espero que lo lean y me digan que opinan. Hace por lo menos 3 años que no escribo un fic de Slam así que a lo mejor ando medio oxidada.

Espero comentarios y críticas.

Sin palabra en silencio, sin palabras para escucharte…


End file.
